Can You See?
by FateTertium
Summary: To have mistakes is to be alive. Any living being creates and makes mistakes. The question will be as to how far mistakes made by humans are allowed to carry through time and space. How profound will its wailing echo be comprehended? How loud will its roar bellow through history? One-Shot
**Author's Notes** :

I own nothing but my thoughts, my words, and my ideas. Other ideas, words, and worlds, are theirs and not mine.

This is unedited. Untouched beyond those of spell check and a light eye on trying to check for mistakes. This is a one-shot, a burst of idea that I am not too sure if I can go beyond on. This is a publication of a private rambling/typing of someone who has personally written many things, but only writes for himself, not for publication.

Who knows, maybe this will be the time for it?

Oh, and how to make line breaks?

~Chapter:? - Can You See Beyond?~

To be human is to make mistakes.

This is a universal truth that spans the entirety of humanity.

One can even say that _living_ is to make mistakes.

Every action taken as you live life is never a 100% certain to be beneficial to the one taking the said action. Or even those around the human or beyond. History recorded and not recorded can attest to this fact.

" _I should have gotten the ham sandwich" a disgruntled customer mutters as he longingly takes a peak on the other person's ham sandwich, a bland egg sandwich on his own clutches_

 _She would never know that by NOT stopping and checking on her cellphone she would have not gotten hit by a foolish driver who ran the red light and thus resulted in the said driver and her car crashing upon each other. Her body is turned into mulch and gore as the other car's bumper slams onto the driver side door._

 _A series of events which gave rise to the ideology and person who will drive the world into a War that spans the Earth for the second time_

Hindsight… It is said to be 20/20. It basically means that you only know what you know at that current time based on your own knowledge, wisdom, and ability.

In hindsight, leaving a babe to be raised by his only living relatives seems to be the logical choice.

Leaving a baby away from others who will wish him harm is not only logical, but _right_.

Leaving a baby to a family who already has a child of their own is logical due to the assumption that if said family already has a child, they are well equipped with knowledge on how to raise another one.

Putting up powerful magiks that turns the housing of the family into a veritable fortress against those outside which might wish harm against those inside is simply marvelous and an example of the forethought given in the future.

Leaving a baby to be raised as a normal boy, to have normal problems, tribulations and happiness is what any kind of being would wish for an offspring, yours or not.

But as said, hindsight is only 20/20.

Blinded by foolishness born from hearing songs of your greatness, you ignore the admittedly half-heated objection of someone you would normally listen to and convince yourself that what you have decided is the _Right Thing To Do._

Out of focus with reality, your mind is not going to get sharper as you age beyond a certain point. Old age might come wisdom, but it doesn't mean you are infallible.

Responsibilities upon responsibilities you pile upon yourself. So much so that you have lost sight of the small details. Your sight unable to comprehend in light of the vast picture you struggle to maintain.

An oversight, born from the surety of your own actions, left a hole in the defense of your magiks. So effective it is against threats of those inside. Left alone and even protected the evil inside, a festering and throbbing scar.

A set of morals and ideology forged in the most queer way that uphold to see the potential of rightness in everyone. Magnified in levels that any darkness is washed away from your gaze.

Unable to comprehend, observe, or even entertain that there is always darkness in people's hearts. Darkness that can manifest in wildly varying degrees.

Darkness that spawns upon an unwavering ideology of twisted facts and assumed tenants of one's personal ' _Facts of Life_ '.

Darkness that has twisted a woman's mind. Born from hot red jealousy. Tempered by unfulfilled dreams. Enhanced by an engorged sense of entitlement. Darkness that allows for the unthinkable to be allowed. For the unsavory to be relished revenge. Especially when faced with the perceived slights in the past.

Darkness that has spawned early in life. Childhood, Teenage years, and Adulthood. A twisted growing fertilized with skewed views, beliefs, and morality. Where the "heretical" is anything "different". Where the "unacceptable" is anything that goes beyond the "chosen path", above things like logic and morals. Where those that embodies all the perceived "wrongs of the world" is viewed to be less than the worst of the scum… nay, not even _human_.

It can be said that the person, who's series of actions has led to this dark tale, _couldn't_ have known such things. It is inconceivable that a _human_ is expected to consider all scenarios, even the future. It can be argued _that hindsight is only 20/20._

In a sense, they are perfectly right. The ability to see all possibilities of every action and act upon it is an ability that _transcends godhood_. It is inconceivable… nay… _impossible_ for a simple human to attain such powers.

Truthful as it may be. Logical as it may show. Right as it may sound to the masses…

It is cold comfort for those who are left to experience the results of the _mistake_ that is made.

As cold as arctic wind.

As frozen alike to the last ring of a heretical realm, where the Morningstar resides.

As stinging to one's soul, hellfire burns all around.

Alas, one can wax on and off upon the details and nitpicked holes upon the tail. One can go on and on to infinity.

You are not here to listen to it after all.

And so, as a woman who hides the evil of jealousy in her heart opens her house's front door, fate is set.

Once she picks up the basket housing the baby, the Mistakes are running its course.

Once the woman, basket, and baby disappears to the depths of the house, it is the Shatter point which shall dictate how the future will play out.

For Good or Ill

Humans makes Mistakes

This is just one of many that runs along the river that overflows with it.

The river known as "Time"

~Chapter:? - Can You See Beyond **Time**? End~

 **Author Notes** :

Dark, but it gives a perspective that borders reality more than the family friendly tone of the source material.

Can I continue this? I am not really too sure. It seems to flow in a way where the details are needed to flow a certain rate that I am unable to keep up… maybe… not really too sure.

Pairings? This is a one-shot, what pairings?

What do you think? Should I continue? Or Should I make a series of "One-Shots" based on this world?

I'll be the first to admit that I personally believe that the original author of the source material has ruined the story's potential. A believed franchise from my early years, the book that bears one of Alchemy's greatest stone in its title is the first book I picked up as a child willingly beyond education centric books or school books.

It was passed down to me by my mother. It sparked a life-long partnership with reading and the English language that exists to this day. However, the series, as it goes on, has left me with a bad taste in my mouth.

Book 6 and Book 7 has left me with bitter sentiments and the knowledge that the series deserved _better_ than the ending it was given. The new book… I will pretend it never existed. As a certain Mythbuster would say: " _I reject reality and substitute my own._ "

… I guess I am merely trying to give reasons as to the tone of this one-shot. To explain as to why I am gripping this story and twisting it to my own liking…

I give up.

Please do leave a review. Thoughts and critique is welcome and appreciated.

-FateTertium


End file.
